


Principal Concerns

by westernsunset



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, gary wants to cosplay as his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernsunset/pseuds/westernsunset
Summary: “Well, you’re going to need someone to run the first school, why not me? I think I’d make a fine principal,” Gary said, a little defensive.“Yes, of course you would. But Gary, you’re the prime minister. Don’t you have enough on your plate?”“I don’t see why I can’t serve as a trusted advisor to the king and shape young minds at the same time,” Gary replied.--written for Kypriotha for Fief Goldenlake's Wishing Tree





	Principal Concerns

“You want to be the what?” Gary’s latest idea had completely distracted Thayet from the latest reports on the construction of the school.

“Well, you’re going to need someone to run the first school, why not me? I think I’d make a fine principal,” Gary said, a little defensive.

“Yes, of course you would. But Gary, you’re the prime minister. Don’t you have enough on your plate?” 

Gary shrugged. Thayet was thankful for him, he’d been invaluable in securing space for schools across Corus, funding, teachers, and he was already working on plans to expand the schools across the realm. He’d even come to Thayet with several curriculum suggestions, and talked her ear of about “standardization” and “benchmarks.” Thayet was a little embarrassed to admit she hadn’t thought of much beyond reading and writing, but thankfully she hadn’t needed to. Gary had come up with a whole system, ideas for what each year should focus on, what students should know by the time they left the school.

She was more than a little surprised at how interested Gary was in the school. She hadn’t actually intended to bring him in, figuring she could handle everything on the logistical side and George could handle spreading the word among those who needed it. But there was one evening where she was explaining the problems a landlord was giving her, overcharging, setting low caps on how many people the building could fit, requiring Thayet to make too many repairs. Gary had offered to go talk to him and came back that day with the building, the promise of several large repairs by the landlord, and a personal apology. Since then, Thayet had been happy to let Gary take over the purchase of land and buildings, and his role had only grown from there.

“I don’t see why I can’t serve as a trusted advisor to the king and shape young minds at the same time,” Gary replied, fiddling with a loose thread on his tunic. That was odd. Someone who didn’t know Gary would say it was a nervous tic. But Thayet hadn’t ever known Gary to be visibly nervous.

At least, not while he was talking. Gary was always the best at talking.

“After all, I wouldn’t be the first person to do it,” he finished.

Then it clicked for Thayet. Gary was looking at what his father had done as training master and hoping he could do the same. She knew that Gary admired his father, but she didn’t know the admiration was so fierce that Gary wanted to be just like him. She never would have guessed that Gary intended to follow exactly in his father’s footsteps.

She certainly wanted Gary to continue to be involved in the school. Thayet just didn’t think it was a good idea to have him act as the principal, certainly not for the flagship school. For one, she wanted commoners to run the school, give the children something to look up to. For another…well Gary was incredibly intelligent, and he’d certainly made many friends at the Dancing Dove as a young man, but Thayet knew young children. They’d eat Gary alive. Of course, she couldn’t tell Gary the second reason.

“I think it’s best for the children we’re trying to reach if they see someone from their own neighborhood running the school. It gives them hope for the future, a position to shoot for. I worry if I have a noble in that position, the children will just think this is another out of touch scheme by the crown that they have to attend. I want them to _want_ to be there, to see this is good for them too,” Thayet phrased it as diplomatically as she could.

Gary tilted his head back, clearly lost in thought. “I didn’t even think about that. You’re very right, it’s better for the whole enterprise if we create meaningful positions and fill them with people from those neighborhoods.”

Relieved that Gary understood, Thayet nodded. Then, struck with a flash of inspiration, she said, “but we will need someone to look over the entire system of schools. Make sure they’re following the curriculum, address concerns if they need anything. Someone to be a liaison between the schools and the landowners, or the crown.”

“Some type of superintendent?” Gary considered.

“Exactly like. And who better to do that than the person who’s been our liaison all along,” Thayet smiled.

“Superintendent Gary,” he said. “I like the sound of that.”

“It would probably have to be Superintendent Gareth of Naxen, for propriety’s sake,” Thayet considered.

“Anywhere else, sure. But I think in the schools, Superintendent Gary is fine.”

“Whatever you say, Superintendent Gary.”


End file.
